


thank you (for giving me a home)

by shokubeni



Series: ivory&black [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Theo is a mediwizard, Theo owns a cat but the poor thing doesn't have a name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shokubeni/pseuds/shokubeni
Summary: theodore nott comes back home after a night shift at st mungo to be welcomed by his cat and blaise zabini





	thank you (for giving me a home)

**Author's Note:**

> i want everyone to ship thlaise and what’s the best way to do it that with a domestic drabble no one asked for? i live for these two i cannot help it as i have too many feelings

Dawn usually started to break in the sky the moment Theo came back from his night shifts at St. Mungo, when the sky was a hue of pink and orange and pastel blue, and he arrived home through the Floo, feeling exhausted and longing for his bed.

His cat would always greet him, unaware of Theo's shiny eyes, droopy with tiredness and lack of sleep, curling against his legs between purrs and low mewls. But Theo would never, _ever_ , deny her, and always picked her up to press her against his chest, so he could feel the purrs closer to his ear.

“Are you hungry?” He whispered even if Blaise, asleep in their bedroom a few rooms away, could not hear him, with one of his hands looking for his wand, while the other one stroked her right behind her ears, earning more purrs and mewls. With lazy movements of his wand, bowls were filled with food and water and her sounds became urgent, as Theo dropped her to the floor.

He ran a hand through his hair as he made his way to their bedroom, ready to just drop on the mattress and fall asleep the moment his head touched the pillow. Blaise was asleep, and as usual, he was wearing a pair of cotton trousers and nothing else, his body barely covered by the light grey sheets of the bed. He always claimed to feel hot, so not even in winter, he would wear actual _clothes_. Summers were the worst, when he just would go to bed in a pair of tight boxers and Theo would feel haunted by endless expense of ebony skin and infinite legs.

He felt too tired to even do something as change his clothes, even  _too_ tired to move and he groaned in exhaustion. Too tired to move, too tired to sleep, it seemed like it was Theodore Nott's life motto. He didn't even know for how long he had been awake, his usual anxiety and insomnia cycles got mixed up with his night shifts and he would get all fucked up for weeks. Maybe he had been up for 36 hours, or more, he couldn't tell.

He heard and felt the rustle of the sheets next to him, a grunt followed by a sigh, and then Blaise waking up, sitting on the bed, one hand pressed against the mattress, the other one flattening his face. “Theo? What time is it?” He asked, his voice thick and hoarse with sleep, but it made Theo smile.

“Too late, or too early, depending on how you look at it.” Theo replied, looking at his boyfriend with a tired, but wide smile that meant a flash of his dimple deep on his cheek. “Go back to sleep, Blaise.”

But Blaise grunted again, and moved, one arm circling around Theo's waist, pulling him closer to his body in what it seemed like a little awkward and orthopaedic back hug, his lips brushing the back of his neck. “Welcome home, caro.”

Theo felt how his heart skipped a beat at such a  _trivial_ comment, one that he should be more than used to listen to after all the time they had spent living together, but that always gave him a feeling of belonging and care Theo was definitely not used to listen to. He didn't say anything, though, and he wiggled until the two of them were on the bed, and Theo felt his eyes fluttering, closing, feeling heavy as stones.

“You can't sleep in your clothes.” Came Blaise's voice, but Theo barely gave out a sound of agreement, and another one of protest, when he felt how the other moved away from the bed and walked to their wardrobe to pick his pyjamas. “Come on, tesoro.”

There was so much intimacy and care in the way Blaise undid buttons and removed the robes and clothes off Theo's body, replacing the thick mediwizard uniform with a soft cotton t-shirt and a pair of oversized trousers Theo loved to wear to sleep. He was almost being manhandled, half asleep in Blaise's arms until he was done dressing him. 

When they moved on the mattress again, Theo felt so warm and so comfortable, cuddling up against Blaise's chest until his nose was brushing the base of his neck, that he felt the anxiety and his inability of falling asleep leaving his body with each breath he took, one of Blaise's hands moved to his hair, the pads of his fingers massaging his scalp, and it was the last thing he needed to be lured into a deep and hopefully, dreamless sleep.

They slept until the sun was high in the sky and Theo's cat jumped into the bed with urgent mewls, demanding for attention.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come to say hi to me at [my tumblr](http://crvdence.tumblr.com)!


End file.
